masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loyalty
I'm calling it: the achievements about gaining loyalty have to do squadmate specific missions. :Hardly a bold declaration, no offense or anything. That would in fact seem to be a logical conclusion, which is why the same supposition has been made on other talk pages on the site. Although, the loyalty achievements could also be gained at the end of a cumulative effort. Work up the loyalty of the characters over time with your words and deeds (similar to the Dragon Age:Origins system) and gain the achievement when you max out the loyalty. We'll just have to see. But until it's confirmed, any supposition is speculation. SpartHawg948 12:07, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty conflicts There are no conflicts between squad mates. You can gain loyalty of all of them without influencing loyalty of others. Yes there are. You may be able to with Paragon/Renegade options be able to gain loyalty of all squad mates, but both Miranda/Subject Zero and Tali/Legion can create problems. Example: After Jack's mission, she and Miranda will get into a fight. Only maxed out Paragon/Renegade points will permit resolution without losing loyalty of one squad-mate. Tell Miranda to back off, and if she's Loyal she drops back to Normal. If you tell Jack "Too bad," then you do not gain her loyalty. Sovereign 07:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) To clarify this, it's not after Jack's mission, it's after both Miranda's and Jack's missions are completed (you can do Jack's, then hold off Miranda's for a while), also I believe it's actually 80% to resolve the conflict *immediately* (keep in mind that any armor that improves negotiation does *not* work while you are in your casual outfit, at any time, including Samara's loyalty mission, and on the Normandy.) Jaline 06:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Losing loyalty via one of these conflicts does not seem to remove the (character specific loyalty-)achievement or the alternate outfit. --Winnetou 21:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Points required to smooth things over? Anyone know where your paragon bar should be in order to get Miranda to become loyal again? Vaile 06:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I too would like to know. --AlexMcpherson 01:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :: It seems to scale on some unknown variable. Might be how far along in the main story you are or your level. I believe it's 100% paragon or renegade required to "smooth over" after you've lost loyalty with Miranda/Jack/Tali/Legion, you return to them after the fight, and give them one of the blue or red options, which only appear with *extremely* high loyalty, considering you need 80% to resolve the conflict in the first place, 100% is a logical point to need to "smooth it over" and make everything fine, they likely did this to make it "tough" to actually save your entire squad in the suicide mission. Although having more of a warning before it happens, would be nice, because you can finish Miranda/Jack missions both *way* before you have 80% paragon or renegade, even with using the 100% negotiation class skill, which makes it impossible for a normal play through to clear the air when it would naturally happen, causing you to purposely "delay" either Miranda or Jack. Tali/Legion is easier because you get Legion much later in the game. Jaline 06:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reporting the following: 80+% Renegade, wasn't able to negotiate Tali/Legion, wasn't able to smooth out Tali, was able to smooth out Legion. ::I'm almost sure you have to be either 100% Renegade or 100% Paragon to smooth out the conflicts. Lordfrikk 11:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC)